


Trick-or-Treat

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who doesn’t hand out candy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "loot"

“Hey, Kens,” said Deeks, jogging to catch up with her. “Now that the case is closed… you got any plans for tonight?”

“I… no,” she said, frowning suspiciously. “Horror movie marathon and take-out, I guess.”

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who doesn’t hand out candy!”

“I don’t get many trick-or-treaters,” Kensi protested. “So I just leave a bowl on the front step.”

Deeks winced. “That… that’s sad, Kensi. Trick-or-treating is a hallowed American pastime.”

She laughed. “How old are you?”

“I’ll be by your place at ten. And if you’re nice, I’ll share my loot.”

THE END


End file.
